


Shame On Me

by jimalim320



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimalim320/pseuds/jimalim320
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fimogen Songfic to Ryan Cabera's "Shame on Me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shame On Me

It had been a long week at school. Fiona felt like it would never end. She just wanted to spend some quality time with her best friend. She invited Imogen over to watch a movie and just hang out. She was looking forward to just spending the evening with someone she was so comfortable around. Fiona felt like for the first time in a week she would be able to relax, and she couldn’t think of a better person to do that with.

When Imogen arrived at Fiona’s condo, they quickly decided on a movie to watch. By watch a movie, they really only put it on to have some background noise. They sat down and began talking about anything and everything, just as always. Sitting down on the couch, Fiona couldn't help but stare at her friend, slipping off into an intense daydream.

" _I know you wanna talk,_  
and tell me about your day.  
But I keep wandering off.  
Oooh how your hair,  
falls in front of your face.  
While you try to keep it up.

 _I've always paid attention,_  
to your point of view.  
But now I wanna focus,  
on the rest of you…."

Imogen stopped taking, noticing her friend was obviously deep in thought and not listening. She leaned forward snapping her fingers in Fiona’s face, "Earth to Fiona. Fi? Hey!"

Fiona shook her head, bringing herself back to reality, blushing slightly. Imogen just laughed at her friend’s embarrassment. Seeing her increasing discomfort, she decided to let it go.

Fiona stiffened as she realized what she'd been doing. She tried to keep the inappropriate thoughts about Imogen away, but was unsuccessful as time passed on.

" _Shame on me, wanting you,_  
the way I fantasize about.  
What I'd give, what I'd do.  
I just wanna work you out.  
Times like this, I'm so glad,  
that you can't read my mind.  
Shame on me another time."

For the second time that night, Fiona had drifted off, causing her friend to think something was wrong. "Fiona, you alright? Is something bothering you?"

Eyes closed trying to suppress another daydream, Fiona responded slowly, "No, no. I'm just tired is all."

Starting to stand, Imogen asked, "Maybe I should go, let you rest and such."

Nervously Fiona jumped up grabbing Imogen’s arm motioning for her to sit back down, "No, please. Stay."

" _Please don't walk away._  
I'm only drifting,  
cause you look so good tonight.  
Now that we're alone,  
it's so hard to listen.  
You know you got me mesmerized.

 _I've always paid attention,_  
to your point of view.  
But now I wanna focus,  
on the rest of you…."

Fiona made it through the rest of the evening without completely spacing out, but she was unable to stop all of the arousing thoughts that took her attention every now and then.

" _Shame on me, wanting you,_  
the way I fantasize about.  
What I'd give, what I'd do.  
I just wanna work you out.  
Times like this, I'm so glad,  
that you can't read my mind.  
Shame on me another time."

Imogen could tell Fiona wasn't just tired, that something else was distracting her. She didn't want to pry, so after the movie she excused herself by saying she would see her friend tomorrow.

Fiona showed her friend out, giving her a quick peck on the cheek as a goodbye, closing the door soon after. Her hand still on the doorknob, Fiona fell back leaning against the wood, and let out a long deep sigh, closing her eyes, again to be greeted by the thoughts that had been teasing her all night.

" _Shame on me…"_

 


End file.
